freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Strefa Teorii:Nowe Custom Night?
: center|636px center|636px|link=http://www.scottgames.com/cn.jpg Wraz z teaserami zmieniło się lekko kolorystycznie logo: center Miejsc na postacie jest aż 40, co może sugerować, że będziemy grali przeciwko wszystkim dotychczas poznanym animatronikom. Osobiście jestem już ciekaw co będzie można otrzymać za ukończenie nocy w tym przypadku 40/20 i jak bardzo będzie ona ciężka. Po za tym wszystkim kod strony nie uległ zmianie a podświetlenie teaserów nie ujawnia nic nowego. Tłumaczenie postu Scotta: width="100%" width="50%" Hey guys, I wanted to give an update about the future of FNaF games! I know I’ve given updates on this before, promising console releases, VR, and more, but in all honesty, the reason those things haven’t happened yet is because of me. I’ve had some good opportunities come and go, but at the end of the day, the same issue has always remained: I wanted to finish the series myself, and I didn’t trust anyone else to do it. Whether or not that was a good decision can be debated, but I wanted to finish the story, even if a bigger game publisher could have maybe done a better job. At this juncture though, with the release of Pizzeria Simulator, I feel good about revisiting some of those opportunities. So, yeah, there will hopefully be more FNaF games at some point in the future, but they won’t come directly from me anymore. You guys deserve better than one guy at his computer making these games, anyway! I think if there is to ever be another game in the series, I would want it to come from an experienced publisher that could really make something incredible. Putting major releases aside though, I’ve rolled around some ideas for updates to Pizzeria Simulator. A lot of people have wanted an endless tycoon mode, or a custom night. So, I may eventually begin work on something like that. If I did though, it wouldn’t be with teasers and cryptic hints. I think I’d rather just have a devlog and share with the community about what I’m working on, posting updates a few times a week and just talking with you guys. So, on that note, what sounds like more fun for an update, an endless tycoon mode with new items and new day-to-day challenges, or some kind of ultimate custom night (featuring lots of characters)? And obviously any updates would be free! Let me know what you guys think, and I’ll keep you all updated on any developments! UPDATE: Based on the communities response to the update ideas, I've decided to start working on an Ultimate Custom Night for Pizzeria Simulator! Be watching Scottgames.com over the coming months to check on my progress! (This doesn't necessarily mean that an Endless Pizzeria Mode won't happen eventually!) Witajcie moi drodzy, chciałbym podzielić się z wami paroma nowościami dotyczącymi FNaF'a Pamiętam o tym, że wspominałem już o podobnych nowościach, obiecywałem wydanie gry na konsole, VR a nawet więcej, ale, będąc szczerym, nic z tego nie wyszło przez mnie. Miałem wiele okazji ale zawsze ostatecznie pozostawało jedno: chciałem ukończyć całą serię SAM, nie ufam nikomu innemu. Nie ważne, że będzie na ten temat duża dyskusja, Serię chcę ukończyć SAM, nawet gdyby większy wydawca mógłby zrobić to o wiele lepiej. Na ten czas wraz z wydaniem Pizza Simulatora, ma wiele nowych możliwości. Mam nadzieję, że będzie więcej gier z FNaF'a, ale nie w pełni mojej produkcji. Bo wiecie, zasługujecie na więcej niż coś co zrobił jakiś pojedynczy koleś sam. Gdyby powstała jakaś nowa gra, chciałbym aby zrobił ją jakiś utalentowany wydawca. A tak z innej beczki to mam parę ciekawych pomysłów na aktualizacje do Pizza Simulatora. Wielu z was proponowało Nieskńczony Tycoon Mode z nowymi przedmiotami oraz dziennymi wyzwaniami. Inni z was proponowali Mega Custom Night (zawierającego wiele postaci)? A no oczywiście aktualizacja będzie darmowa. Dajcie znać co o tym wszystkim sądzicie, a ja postaram się was o wszystkim na bieżąco informować. AKTUALIZACJA: Kierując się waszymi propozycjami zadecydowałem, że zacznę pracować nad Mega Custom Night do Pizzeria Simulatora! Śledźcie scottgame.com aby śledzić mój postęp! (pamiętajcie, że to nie znaczy, że Nieskńczony Tycoon Mode się nie pojawi!) } Edit#1 - pierwszy teaser UCN Na stronie pojawiła się aktualizacja teasera. W tym momencie zawiera ona już 20 animatroników: Freddy'ego, Bonniego, Chicę, Foxy'ego, Toy Freddy'ego, Toy Bonniego, Toy Chicę, Mangle, Balloon Boya, Balloon Girl, Springtrapa, Nightmare Freddy'ego, Nightmare Mangle, Jack-O-Chicę, Małe Freddlesy, Nightmare Fredbear'a, Endo z FNaF Worlda, Baby, Ballorę i Ennarda. center|636px Oraz mamy kolejny komunikat od Scotta: width="100%" width="50%" Hey guys, I've been working on the roster for Custom Night and I wanted to put a question to the community. What are some obscure FNaF characters that you think might be fun to see in Custom Night? I'll have most of the main characters, but I'm leaving room for characters that might not immediately come to mind when you think "custom night". Let's make this interesting. Who should I add? Witajcie moi drodzy, tak sobie pracuję nad tym Custom Night ale zaczęło mnie nurtować pewne pytanie do was. Jakie dziwne postacie z FNaF'a chcielibyście ujrzeć w Cusom Night? To wiadome, że główni bohaterowie tam będą, ale chciałbym aby znalazło się tam parę niebanalnych postaci. Niech te Custom Night będzie ciekawe i interesujące. Więc kogo mam dodać? } Edit#2 - teaser UCN + 16 animatroników Dodano 16 animatroników: Rockstar Freddy'ego, Rockstar Bonniego, Rockstar Chicę, Rockstar Foxy'ego, Bucket Boba, No. 1 Crate'a, Mr. Can-Do'a, Happy Frog, Mr.Hippo'a, Pigpatcha, Candy Cadeta, Scraptrapa, Scrap Baby, Music Mana, El Chipa i Funtime Chicę 636px|center Edit#3 - teaser UCN + 2 animatroniki Dodano Withered Golden Freddy'ego i Marionetkę 636px|center Edit#4 - teaser UCN + 1 animatronik Dodano Lefty'ego. Dla kogo jest ostatnie miejsce? 636px|center Edit#5 - teaser UCN - ostatnie miejsce Na ostatnim miejscu ukrywa się... Phone Guy??? 636px|center Edit#6 - teaser UCN - usunięto 2 i dodano dwa inne animatroniki Nastąpiło parę zmian: Zamiast Endo01 jest teraz Withered Bonnie a zamiast Candy Cadeta - Withered Chica. 636px|center Edit#7 - teaser UCN - kolejne zmiany + 3 animatroniki + zamiary na tworzenie biura Wprowadzono kolejne zmiany. Freddlesy zostały przerzucone do Nightmare Freddy'ego a na ich miejsce został przesunięty Nightmare Fredbear, którego stare miejsce zajął Nightmare. Dodatkowo No. 1 Crate i Mr. Can-Do zostali przyłączeni do pola z Bucket Bobem. Na miejsce No. 1 Crate'a dano Nightmarionne a na miejsce Mr. Can-Do - Molten Freddy'ego. 636px|center Oraz kolejna wzmianki od Scotta na Steamie width="100%" width="50%" Hey guys, thanks for the awesome participation yesterday. I was trying to keep up with comments on Steam and on Reddit as well. I'm making a couple of changes today. I'm taking out Endo-01 and Candy Cadet. They will still make appearances in Custom Night, but I think there are some other characters that should take their place on the character selection screen. Next I'll start working on the office. So be watching over the following week. I'll update my site with progress on how the office is looking! Witajcie moi drodzy, dziękuję wam za wasze wczorajsze ogromne zaangażowanie. Starałem się śledzić komentarze na steamie i Reddicie tak dobrze jak mogłem. Pozmieniałem dziś parę rzeczy. Wywaliłem Endo-01 oraz Candy Cadeta z ekranu głównego Custom Night. Pewnie i tak będą pojawiać się w grze, ale uważam, że jest wiele innych postaci, które lepiej sprawdzałyby się na ekranie wyboru postaci. Następne co chcę zrobić to biuro więc śledźcie scottgames.com bo tam właśnie umieszczę dla was wygląd biura zanim wydam aktualizację. } Edit#8 - teaser UCN - lepsza segregacja + dodano 4 animatroniki Kolejny teaser... tym razem postaci w jednym rzędzie jest po 11. Przemieszczono m.in.: Marionetkę i Withered Golden Freddy'ego, Withered Bonniego oraz Withered Chicę bliżej swoich z FNaF'a 2. Dodano Phantom Mangle, Phantom Freddy'ego, Nightmare Balloon Boya i Helpy'ego. 636px|center Edit#9 - teaser UCN - ostateczne pole wyboru + dodano 6 animatroników Ultimate Custom Night - Coming later this year! - Ostateczna Noc Customowa - Nadejdzie prędzej czy później. 26 gwiazdek... czyżby było aż 26 różnych challenge'ów? Dodano: Phantom Balloon Boya, Nightmare Bonniego, Starego człowieka "Konsekwencje", Funtime Foxy'ego, Nedd Bear'a i Orville Elephant'a. 636px|center Edit#10 - rozpoczęcie prac nad biurem Scott właśnie zaczął pracę nad biurem do Custom Night. 636px|center Wyzwanie: Scott vs Dawko Dawko wyzwał Scotta. Wszystko ma polegać na tym, że Scott ma utworzyć możliwy do przejścia tryb 50/20 a Dawko, jeśli go przejdzie, Scott coś robi. Jeśli jednak Dawko się podda to Dawko robi coś co Scott mu wyznaczy. Dowód Edit#11 - pomysły na biuro Kolejny post Scotta na Steamie: width="100%" width="50%" Well, I've been working on the new office for a new days now and I wanted to give an update. I had a few different directions that I could have taken it. Options that I'd considered were: - Futuristic Office: This one would have felt like Sister Location. It would have been sleek, metallic, and very sci-fi. - Retro Office: This one would have felt familiar, like FNaF 1 and 2. It would have felt like a classic custom night, full of old monitors, soda cups, and props from previous games. - BIG Office: With 50 characters, I was tempted to create a larger-than-life office with lots of doors and vents, with a spacious view of the whole place. I was going to put the question to the community about which option everyone wanted to see, but I knew I needed to base the decision on what would have provided the best atmosphere. I chose to go with option 2, the retro office. While the futuristic office and the big office would have certainly been different, I don't think they would have been very scary. And while custom nights have never really focused on being scary (they are too chaotic), I still thought it was important to focus on atmosphere, and to keep things close, claustrophobic, and familiar. I wanted this to feel like a classic custom night, so I built the office with that in mind. Hopefully I'll have something to show in a few more days! Więc tak, pracuję nad tym biurem już jakiś czas, więc pora udzielić wam paru informacji. Właściwie to mam kilka pomysłów na to biuro. Opcje do wyboru: - Biuro nowoczesne: podobne do tego z FNaF’a SL. Klimat sicience-fiction. - Biuro staromodne: podobne do tych ze FNaF’a 1 czy 2. klimat zwyczajnego Custom Night, wszędzie stare monitory, kartonowe kubeczki czy jakieś rzeczy z poprzednich gier jak pluszaki czy tradycyjny wiatrak. - MEGA Biuro: Dla tak rozbudowanej nocy customowej miałem zamiar stworzyć gigantyczne biuro z widokiem na całą placówkę Bazując na tym co zapewniłoby wam najlepszą atmosferę gry, pytam was o opcję, która by wam najbardziej odpowiadała. Osobiście uważam, że opcja 2 spisze się najlepiej, po tamte dwie pozostałem raczej nie będą napędzały stracha tym bardziej, że w CN raczej nie chodzi o strach… one są i tak bardzo chaotyczne… stawiałbym bardziej na poczucie znajomości miejsca i przyjemność czerpaną z gry. Myśląc o tym wszystkim mam już nawet projekt całego biura. Miejmy nadzieję, że wkrótce ukażę wam rezultaty całej mojej pracy. } Edit#12 - pierwsze rendery biura Mamy biuro! 636px|center|starszy wygląd 636px|center|po updacie Jak widać biuro jest całkowitym połączeniem wszystkich dotychczasowych biur oraz elementów z gier. Ma plakaty z FNaF 1; biurko, mikrofon, pluszaka, plakaty z FNaF 2; pustego Freddy'ego, rozłożone Toy'e, plakaty z FNaF 3; małą zieloną zabawkę za wiatrakiem z FNaF 4; maskę Ennarda, rury, przyciski, plakaty, głośniki naścienne z FNaF SL oraz plakaty i Candy Cadeta z FNaF 6/FFPS. Jak widać w biurze są aż 6 "wejść": 2 drzwi, 2 wenty i 2 "rury". Co Scott pisze o tym co zrobił na Steamie: width="100%" width="50%" Hey guys, I'm uploading my first render of the new office. I'm sure I'll add a few more details and polish it up, but it's coming together nicely so I wanted to share. You should see a lot of familiar items! This office uses props from every office in the game series! As you can see; two doors, two vents, and two giant hoses hanging from the ceiling. So, six ways that death can come swiftly! Let me know what you all think! I'll keep working. EDIT: OK, OK, for those of you with OCD, I went ahead and cleaned up some of the mistakes that everyone caught right away. ;) - Fixed the backwards posters - Fixed Freddy's weird eyebrows - Fixed microphone clipping (mostly) - Fixed balloon clipping - Added something from FNaF4 (though it might be hard to spot) Witajcie znowu, Właśnie przesłałem dla was na scottgames.com pierwszy render biura. Oczywiście nie jest to wersja ostateczna. Będę jeszcze co nieco dodawał i doszlifowywał. Pewnie zauważycie wiele już wam znanych rzeczy, bo ma tam przeróżne rzeczy z każdej z gier. Jak też można już zauważyć; dwoje drzwi, dwa wenty i dwie rury zwisające z sufitu co daje nam aż sześć "wrót śmierci"! Dajcie znać co o tym sądzicie. Ja tym czasem wracam do pracy. EDIT: Dobra, już dobra. Dla tych co mają straszną obsesję specjalnie poprawiłem parę wyłapanych przez was błędów. ;) - Poprawiłem poodwracane plakaty - Poprawiłem Freddy'emu brwi - Poprawiłem ten taki zaczep mikrofonu (i to chyba było najważniejsze) - Poprawiłem sznurki balonów - A no i dodałem mały drobiazg z FNaF'a 4 (trochę ciężko będzie go dostrzec) } Edit#13 - prawdopodobna data wypuszczenia aktualizacji Trochę nowości co do UCN na Steam'ie width="100%" width="50%" Hey guys, with all of the excitement surrounding 50/20 mode, I thought it would be a good time to throw in some realistic expectations, because even though I know everyone is eager to dive into Custom Night, it will still be quite a while before it's ready. I am currently working on the functionality of the office, and after that I'll need to start working on the functionality of the characters themselves, which will be no small task. In the coming days, I'll try to update my website with some kind of progress bar or something, just so everyone has an indication of how far into the process I am. Right now I'm aiming to have Custom Night finished for the four year anniversary of FNaF 1, so August 8th is the pending release date, and you all know you can trust me when I say that. I read comments all the time, so please feel free to comment with ideas for gameplay, hopes, dreams, expectations, aspirations, life-goals, etc. More soon! Witajcie, chcę się z wami podzielić kolejnymi informacjami co do UCN jak i trybu 50/20. Wiem, że wszyscy już na to czekają, ale prace jeszcze trochę potwają. Obecnie pracuję nad oprogramowaniem biura. To pewnie nic w porównaniu do oprogramowania całej 50 bohaterów. Mam wplanach niedługo dodać na stronę jakiś wskaźnik postępu, by wszyscy wiedzieli ile już zrobiłem a ile jeszcze przede mną. W planach mam wypuścić aktualizację do FFPS zawierającą UCN na czwartą rocznicę FNaF'a 1 czyli 8 sierpnia. Wy wiecie, że gdy tak mówię, to tak będzie. Wiedzcie, że bezprzerwanie czytam wasze komantarze więc nie czujcie się skrępowani napisać czy to swoje pomysły, czy oczekiwania, marzenia itp. Więcej info już wkrótce. } Edit#14 - pasek postępu Edit#15 - Aktorzy głosowi dla postaci z UCN Edit#16 - Beta-testy Scott dodał nowy post na Steamie, w którym informuje na bieżąco o beta-testach UCN. width="100%" width="50%" Hey guys, I thought you would all enjoy seeing results of ongoing testing in the coming month. Just for giggles, I'm going to dive right in and play a few rounds of 50/20 mode today. I'll be back with times and causes of death! Remember that a full night is 04:30:00. Also keep in mind that I know the mechanics of ALL of the characters, so this should be a breeze for me!!! ---------------------------------------------------- First Day Results 50/20 mode: 00:01:00- Nightmarionne 00:11:01- Nightmarionne 00:09:11- Nightmarionne 00:23:03- Nightmare BB 00:21:07- Nightmare BB 00:00:90- Nightmarionne Nightmarionne seems to be a real problem. 00:10:00- Golden Freddy 00:07:30- Nightmare Fredbear 00:13:20- Nightmare BB 00:11:00- Nightmarionne I get slammed almost immediately by jumpscares from Phantom BB, Phantom Freddy, and Phantom Mangle. Then El Chip's ad pops up. Then Nightmarionne moves in for the kill because I have no idea where he is. Brutal. BUT- it works... ;) 00:09:10- Nightmare Fredbear 00:07:40- Golden Freddy 00:22:08- Nightmarionne (and regular Marionette was on its way) 00:09:10- Nightmare Fredbear 00:15:20- HAPPY FROG 00:03:80- Nightmare BB 00:11:00- Nightmare BB 00:14:50- Toy Chica 00:02:04- Nightmare BB Going to attempt some 50/1 runs. (all characters set to 1) 01:00:50- Nightmare Mangle (good first attempt I think) 00:29:50- Nightmare BB (reckless mistake) 01:43:00- Toy Freddy I have to run for now! I'm going to get my sons to test soon and I'll post some of their times as well! Stay tuned! ----------------------------------- More 50/1 runs. 01:01:00- Nightmare Mangle 00:53:20- Rockstar Chica 00:40:00- Toy Freddy 01:30:00- Funtime Foxy ----------------------------------- UPDATE May 4th So one of my older kids, Braden, bravely volunteered to give this a go yesterday, and played for several hours surprisingly (I'm grateful if they just play for 20 minutes). He really only encountered one bug: Withered Chica was apparently unstoppable, plowing through every obstacle and wedging herself in the vent no matter what he would do. So I fixed that. He recommended that I nerf Bonnie and Foxy. I told him to git gud. Just to let everyone know- Yes, all of the graphics are complete. I'll be testing and balancing now, maybe adding a few new things. If everything seems ok, then MAYBE I will move the release date up. We'll see. (I will be testing for this entire month, however. No May release for sure.) Więc witajcie znowu. Trwają testy UCN wi wydaje mi się, że ich wyniki będą dla was zadawalające. Dla zabawy postanowiłem sobie dziś spróbować zagrać tryb 50/20. Wrócę tu jeszcze dając znać ile czasu udało mi się przeżyć i przez kogo zginąłem! Miejcie na uwadze to, że cała noc trwa 4:30:00 (4 minuty 30 sekund) a ja znam mechaniki wszystkich postaci więc dla mnie powinna to być bułka z masłem!!! ---------------------------------------------------- Wyniki testów; dzień pierwszy; tryb 50/20: 00:01:00 (1 sekunda) - Nightmarionne 00:11:01 (11 sekund 1 setna) - Nightmarionne 00:09:11 (9 sekund 11 setnych) - Nightmarionne 00:23:03 (23 sekundy 3 setne) - Nightmare BB 00:21:07 (21 sekund 7 setnych) - Nightmare BB 00:00:90 (90 setnych) - Nightmarionne Nightmarionne zdaje się być najbardziej problematyczna. 00:10:00 (10 sekund) - Golden Freddy 00:07:30 (7 sekund 30 setnych) - Nightmare Fredbear 00:13:20 (13 sekund 20 setnych) - Nightmare BB 00:11:00 (11 sekund) - Nightmarionne Niemalże natychmiastowo atakują mnie Phantom BB, Phantom Freddy i Phantom Mangle. Wtedy wyskakuje reklama El Chipa a następnie Nightmarionne mnie zabija bo tak się gubię, że nie wiem gdzie jest. Co za bezduszność. TAK CZY SIAK - wszystko działa... ;) 00:09:10 (9 sekund 10 setnych) - Nightmare Fredbear 00:07:40 (7 sekund 40 setnych) - Golden Freddy 00:22:08 (22 sekundy 8 setnych) - Nightmarionne (z normalną Marionetką idącą już do mnie) 00:09:10 (9 sekund 10 setnych) - Nightmare Fredbear 00:15:20 (15 sekund 20 setnych) - HAPPY FROG 00:03:80 (3 sekundy 80 setnych) - Nightmare BB 00:11:00 (11 sekund) - Nightmare BB 00:14:50 (14 sekund 50 setnych) - Toy Chica 00:02:04 (2 sekundy 4 setne) - Nightmare BB A może spróbuję zagrać w trybie 50/1. (wszystkie postacie ustawione na 1) 01:00:50 (1 minuta 50 setnych) - Nightmare Mangle (myślę, że dobrze jak na pierwszy raz) 00:29:50 (29 sekund 50 setnych) - Nightmare BB (błąd lekkomyślności) 01:43:00 (1 minuta 43 sekundy) - Toy Freddy Na razie muszę kończyć! Wkrótce przekarzę tę grę to testów moim synom i oczywiście opublikuję wam tu niektóre z ich rozgrywek! Wszystko już niebawem! ----------------------------------- Jeszcze kilka innych rozgrywek 50/1. 01:01:00 (1 minuta 1 sekunda) - Nightmare Mangle 00:53:20 (53 sekundy 20 setnych) - Rockstar Chica 00:40:00 (40 sekund) - Toy Freddy 01:30:00 (1 minuta 30 sekund) - Funtime Foxy ----------------------------------- UAKTUALNIENIE z 4. maja Jeden z moich synów, Braden, zgłosił się na ochotnika i pograł sobie trochę. (czyli jakieś 20 minut). Ale znalazł jeden błąd: Withered Chica z założenia miała być blokowana przez różne zastawki a każdą z nich omijała, ale już to naprawiłem. Proponował też mi osłabienie Bonniego i Foxy'ego. Ja mu na to, żeby najpierw nauczył się grać. I jeszcze jedno dla waszej informacji - cała grafika jest już ukończona. Testy jeszcze trochę potrwają. Może coś dodam. Gdy już wszysko będzie ok, wtedy BYĆ MOŻE zapowiem datę premiery ale jeszcze zobaczymy. (Cały ten miesiąc poświęcę na testowanie więc... nie liczcie an to, że pojawi się to w maju.) } Edit#17 - Aktualności UCN: Bilon Śmierci Scott zapowiedział nową mechanikę w UCN jaką jest Death Coin - Bilon Śmierci. width="100%" width="50%" There is a new item available at the prize counter! For a lean 10 Faz-coins (price subject to change) you can purchase the Death Coin. You can only buy it once per night, and you can use it to eliminate one character from the roster, although only certain characters are susceptible to deletion. Although this means that you can potentially eliminate a character who has been giving you trouble, it also means that you will have fewer coins to defend against characters who demand them, such as Rockstar Freddy, Baby, Nightmare Bonnie, and Nightmare Mangle. So if you choose to buy the coin, it can potentially put you in danger until you build up your coin count again. The characters that are susceptible to deletion by Death Coin are: - Bonnie - Foxy - Lefty - Toy Freddy - Funtime Foxy - Marionette - Rockstar Bonnie The way this feature will work is that once you have purchased the Death Coin from the Prize Counter, there will be a Death Coin icon in the top left. Then when you are viewing a cam showing a vulnerable target, the icon will light up. If you click the Death Coin icon at that point, it will eliminate the target animatronic from the game. Although this may seem pointless at first (after all, if you didn't want a certain character in the game, then why add them in the first place, right?), eliminating them in this way still gives you credit for beating that character. It isn't a freebie, it's a calculated risk. Spending ten Faz-Coins puts you at risk from other Faz-Coin hungry characters, so it's a choice that players must make depending on the circumstances, similar to how Rockstar Foxy comes with risk, despite the potential benefits. Za jedyne 10 Faz-Bilonów możesz od teraz raz w ciągu całej nocy w Kąciku Nagród zakupić zupełnie nowy przedmiot - Bilon Śmierci. Posłuży Ci on w celu "uśmiercenia" jednej z możliwych do "uśmiercenia" postaci na całą noc. Pamiętaj jednak, że pomimo tego, iż "uśmiercasz" jedną postać to analogicznie powoduje to narażenie się animatronikom, które wymagają od Ciebie wydania Faz-Bilonów. Są to m.in.: Rockstar Freddy, Baby, Nightmare Bonnie i Nightmare Mangle. W momencie zakupu Bilonu Śmierci ryzykujesz przegraną z ich powodu do czasu, aż nie zarobisz kolejnych Faz-Bilonów. Lista postaci, na których możesz użyć Bilonu Śmierci: - Bonnie - Foxy - Lefty - Toy Freddy - Funtime Foxy - Marionetka - Rockstar Bonnie Sposób działania Bilonu Śmierci jest prosty. Od kiedy zakupisz go w Kąciku Nagród, jego ikonka pojawi się w lewym górnym rogu. Aby go użyć, musisz odszukać poprzez monitoring postaci do "uśmiercenia". Gdy już ją znajdziesz, ikonka się podświetli. Po jej kliknięciu wybrany animatronik znika z gry. Pewnie na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje wam się to bezsensowne (bo jak się danej postaci nie chce, to się jej po prostu nie dodaje do rozgrywki, co nie?), ale "uśmiercanie" ich w ten sposób dalej liczy się jako ich pokonanie czy odparcie ich ataku. To nie jest żaden gratisik z mojej strony, to kolejna mechanika, która wymaga zaryzykowania, bo jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, wydanie Faz-Bilonów na Bilon Śmierci powoduje zwiększenie prawdopodobieństwa przegrania z powodu animatroników "głodnych" na Faz-Bilony. Podobne ryzyko podejmuje się w przypadku Rockstar Foxy'ego. Albo przyniesie Ci on korzyści, albo straty. } Edit#18 - Odpowiedź Scotta na Film Dawko Scott postanowił się wypowiedzieć w sprawie filmu Dawko. width="100%" width="50%" Hey guys, as many of you know, there has been an ongoing friendly rivalry between myself and Dawko over the last few months, with him set to challenge 50/20 mode upon release. If he beats it, I have to do an interview on his channel. If he gives up, however, then he has to make a fangame called FANF7. Well, things escalated dramatically yesterday when Dawko apparently took four live hostages and seemed poised to do them harm before they managed to escape. See the video here. His demand was that I make 50/20 mode easier. After watching this video, I can't in good conscience continue this challenge. He clearly has the upper hand, and I can't let innocent people suffer because of my arrogance. So this is a public declaration, a commitment, and a promise, to Dawko and to the community as a whole, that I will make 51/20 mode easier for everyone. Thank you. Pamiętacie może jeszcze mój przyjazny zakład z Dawko? Rzucił on mi wyzwanie, że jeśli przejdzie on tryb 50/20 będę musiał udzielić mu wywiadu na jego kanale. Jeśli jednak nie uda mu się to i się podda, jego zadaniem jest stworzenie nowej gry: FANF 7. Ale... zaczęło robić się nieco dramatycznie, gdy postanowił on wziąć 4 zakładników i prawie że wyrządził im krzywdę. Tutaj macie link do wideo. Domagał się on jedynie uproszczenia trybu 50/20. Obejrzenie tego filmu skłoniło mnie do zastanowienia się nad tym. To wyzwanie robi się powolutku lekko nieuczciwe i przeważa szalę na jego stronę, a ja nie chcę pozwolić na to, by bogu ducha winni ludzie cierpieli z powodu mojej arogancji. Więc teraz z czystym sumieniem ogłaszam wszem wobec, że tryb 51/20 zostanie uproszczony wedle życzenia. Dziękuję, to wszytko. } W ramach przypomnienia powiem tylko tyle, że cały ten film jest jedynie wyreżyserowany i w rzeczywistości Dawko nie ma zamiaru nikogo zabijać! Edit#18 - Podsumowanie majowych testów + Teaser nowego - 51. animatronika Scott podsumowuje majowe testy. width="100%" width="50%" Hey guys, I'm sorry there hasn't been more info to share over the last few weeks. Even though things have been quiet, I've still been very busy! I've been beta-testing, fixing glitches, adding features, etc, etc. It's tough to test a game with so many potential variations! Right now I'm aiming for a release date of July 5th, but if I don't feel 100% confident that it's ready by then, I may go back to the original plan of August 8th. We'll see how things develop. I've been adding a lot of voice acting, even though the majority of characters only say something if (when) they kill you. I'm happy to announce the return of Heather Masters, Amber Lee Connors, Michella Moss, Christopher McCullough, and Becky Shrimpton reprising their old roles or taking on new ones! The game will also be introducing a whole roster of new voice actors as well! I've also decided that Ultimate Custom Night will be released as it's own game rather than an addition to Pizzeria Simulator. I thought this would just make things easier to update and manage, as well as just being easier to launch and play. I'm working on the Steam page for it and will hopefully get a "coming soon" page up in the coming weeks. It will still be a free release of course! I'm also happy to finally give the answer to the MUCH asked question, "Will UCN really be customizable or will it just be presets?" The answer is that it IS completely customizable. Every single character can be set to a difficulty between 0-20. In addition to that, there is also a button on the sidebar to add +1 to all characters, as well as buttons that set all characters to 5, 10, and 20. So with all of those options, it should be pretty easy to completely customize the difficulties of every single character to whatever you want! That also brings up the topic of what the goal of UCN will be. After all, in SL custom night, you would get a star for beating each preset, but in this there are no real presets. The answer is that you are working to achieve the highest score possible. That might sound dreadfully underwhelming at first, but it's actually a system that works really well here. Each difficulty point for any given character is worth 10, meaning that a max difficulty character is worth 200. So the total possible high-score will be 10,000, with all characters set to 20. (No points are given for characters you have no control over.) So the strategy here is picking the largest assortment of characters that you can manage, maxing out characters that are easy together, and leaving out characters that you feel make things too difficult, to achieve the highest score you can. The character select screen keeps record of your highest score, as well as your best time in 50/20 mode. Also, I'm considering doing something that I've never done before, and that is holding a closed-beta testing run for select people. I'm not sure how I'm going to handle this yet. I may release it only to some youtubers, or I may just throw up a version on GameJolt with the HOPES that people will understand that it's an early version! But hopefully there is some sort of middle-option where I can give it to a group of people with hopes that it won't leak out too far, but that would be tough to do. Send me some comments with suggestions on how you think I should handle this. I'll post more updates as I have them! EDIT: I've corrected the difficulty to read 0-20. You CAN set characters to zero. I thought this would go without saying, but a lot of people were concerned that you wouldn't be able to set characters to zero. Also, for those upset about no stars or plushies usually given as rewards for presets, there WILL be little rewards for score benchmarks. And to those upset that the score caps at 10,000, I wouldn't worry about it. ;) Witajcie moi drodzy. Wybaczcie mi, że przez tyle czasu się nie odzywałem, ale byłem bardzo, bardzo zajęty! Cały czas to coś dodawałem, to co coś testowałem, to coś naprawiałem itp. Wiecie, testowanie gry z tyloma wariantami, możliwościami nie jest takie proste! Podejmuję się wszelkich starań, aby móc wydać grę już 5. Lipca, lecz jeśli uznam, że nie jest ona w 100% skończona, będę zmuszony wrócić do moich wcześniejszych planów, czyli wtedy wydam grę 8. Sierpnia. Zobaczymy, jak się wszystko potoczy. Zatrudniłem wielu nowych aktorów głosowych dla postaci. Co prawda w większości postacie mówią coś, gdy Cię zabiją, ale zawsze to jakieś urozmaicenie. Z radością też ogłaszam, że powrócą też Ci wcześniejsi: Heather Masters, Amber Lee Connors, Michella Moss, Christopher McCullough i Becky Shrimpton. Będą grać raczej postacie, które grały od zawsze, ale i otrzymają nowe! Gra będzie wręcz pełna dźwięków! Zadecydowałem również o tym, że UCN będzie oddzielną aplikacją, więc nie będzie ona połączona z FFPS'em. Dzięki takiemu zabiegowi mi będzie łatwiej nią zarządzać i aktualizować a wam będzie się sprawniej uruchamiała i działała szybciej. Aktualnie również pracuję nad stroną na Steamie i mam szczerą nadzieję, że już niedługo będziecie mieli do niej dostęp. A no i oczywiście pamiętajcie, że UCN cały czas będzie darmowe pomimo odłączenia od FFPS'a! Bardzo cieszy mnie to, że wreszcie odpowiem na tyle pytań na raz: "Czy UCN będzie w pełni dostosowywalne, czy będzie składać się z gotowych zestawów postaci?". Odpowiedź jest prosta: UCN będzie w pełni dostosowywalne. Jak to było zawsze, możesz ustawić poziom trudności dla każdej postaci w przedziale 0-20. Nowością będzie przycisk na pasku bocznym "+1", który doda wszystkim animatronikom jeden poziom trudności. Będą również przyciski "5", "10" i "20" ustawiające wszystkim animatronikom trudność na kolejno 5., 10. lub 20. poziom. Dzięki tym opcjom konfigurowanie każdej nocy powinno być od teraz łatwiejsze! To także daje do myślenia, jaki będzie cel w UCN. Jak pamiętacie, w SL każda noc customowa składała się z zestawów postaci, a za przejście nocy otrzymywało się gwiazdki. Tutaj tak nie jest. Celem jest uzyskanie jak najwyższego wyniku. Początkowo może wydawać się to dość dziwne, ale uwierzcie mi, że cały ten system działa znakomicie. Każdy kolejny poziom trudności postaci ma wartość 10, czyli za każdą postać możesz otrzymać maksymalnie 200 punktów. Z tego zaś wynika, że możesz zdobyć maksymalnie 10 000 punków, mając każdego animatronika ustawionego na 20. poziom trudności. (Punkty nie są przyznawane za postacie niekontrolowane przez Ciebie.) Tak więc strategia będzie polegała na wybieraniu jak najbardziej optymalnego dla Ciebie asortymentu postaci, którymi dasz radę zarządzać, ciągłego utrudniania postaci, które w jakiś sposób działają podobnie i da się je jakoś wspólnie pokonać, a także na pomijaniu postaci, które uważasz za za trudne dla Ciebie. Dzięki temu uzyskasz możliwie najwyższy wynik. Aktualnie najwyższy wynik będzie pokazywał się w menu wyboru i konfiguracji postaci wraz z najlepszym czasem w trybie 50/20. Chciałbym zrobić również coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie robiłem, a mianowicie zamknięte beta-testy. Nie wiem, czy mi to wyjdzie. Mógłbym udostępnić to kilku youtuberom albo po prostu wrzucić na GameJolta z nadzieją, że ludzie zrozumieją, że jest to jeszcze wczesna wersja! Jest jeszcze opcja pomiędzy, która zakłada, że udostępnię te beta-testy jakiejś grupie ludzi z nadzieją, że nie wycieknie to za daleko, ale będzie to chyba najtrudniejszą opcją. Powiedźcie mi, co o tym sądzicie i jak sobie z tym poradzić. Jak będę miał coś nowego do ogłoszenia, z pewnością się tym z wami podzielę! EDIT: Poprawiłem czytelność 0-20. Postać MOŻE mieć zerowy poziom trudności. Myślałem, że to oczywiste, ale widzę, że wielu z was cały czas mówi, że nie jest możliwe ustawienie poziomu trudności na 0. A dla tych, którzy martwią się, że nie będzie żadnych gwiazdek ani pluszaków-nagórd... - spokojnie. Będą nagrody z przekroczenie poszczególnych progów. I dla tych, których przeraża wynik 10 000, ja bym się tym nie przejmował. ;) } + Nowy teaser "A new irritation approaches!" - "Dochodzi nowy/a/e rozdrażniacz", co może odnosić się do nowego, 51'ego animatronika, który zapewne będzie bardzo wkurzający. center|636px Edit#19 - Teaser - 51. animatronik Znamy już 51. animatronika z UCN! 636px|center width="100%" width="50%" Dee Dee! Dee Dee can appear at random and add a new character to your night, set to an unknown difficulty. Dee Dee! Dee Dee pojawia się losowo dodając nową postać do Twojej rozgrywki o zawsze innym i losowym poziomie trudności. } Edit#20 - Strona UCN na Steamie Jak Scott zapowiadał, UCN ma w końcu swoją stronę na Steamie. Pisze on o niej w swojej ostatniej wiadomości. width="100%" width="50%" Hey guys, the Steam page for Ultimate Custom Night is now up! Ultimate Custom Night Steam Page Special Thanks to Dawko, Razzbowski, 8-Bit Ryan, Cory Kenshin, and FusionZGamer for providing some great clips to use in the gameplay trailer! Witajcie moi drodzy! Strona UCN jest już gotowa! Strona Ultimate Custom Night na Steamie Bardzo dziękuję: Dawko, Razzbowski, 8-Bit Ryan, Cory Kenshin i FusionZGamer za wspaniałe klipy użyte w trailerze rozgrywki! } center Na stronie mamy zaś opis gry i datę wypuszczenia: 29 czerwca 2018! width="100%" width="50%" Welcome to the ultimate FNAF mashup, where you will once again be trapped alone in an office fending off killer animatronics! Featuring 50 selectable animatronic characters spanning seven Five Nights at Freddy's games, the options for customization are nearly endless. Mix and match any assortment of characters that you like, set their difficulty from 0-20, then jump right into the action! From your office desk, you will need to manage two side doors, two vents, as well as two air hoses, all of which lead directly into your office. This time you will have to master other tools as well if you want to complete the ultimate challenges, tools such as the heater, A/C, a global music box, a power generator, and more. As if all of that weren't enough, you'll also need to set up laser traps in the vents, collect Faz-Coins, purchase items from the prize counter, and as always, keep a close eye on not one, but two, Pirate Cove curtains! Other features include: - Challenge menu including sixteen themed challenges. - Voice acting from returning favorites as well as from new arrivals to the franchise! - Unlockable office skins! - Unlockable cutscenes! Witaj w ostatecznej FNaF'owej nocy, znowu zamknięty całkiem sam w biurze w krwiożerczymi animatronikami! Do wyboru 50 całkowicie dostosowywalnych postaci z wszystkich 7 gier co daje Ci niemalże nieskończenie wiele różnych kombinacji rozgrywki. Mieszaj i dopasowuj te postacie, jakie chcesz, zmieniaj ich poziom trudności pomiędzy 0 a 20 i wskakuj do akcji! Z poziomu swojego biurka musisz zarządzać dwoma drzwiami, dwoma luftami i dwoma rurami zwisającymi z sufitu. Wszystko to prowadzi do biura. Tym razem musisz poznać kompletnie nowe narzędzia, jeśli chcesz ukończyć te ostateczne wyzwanie. Do obsługi masz system podgrzewania, wentylacje, globalną pozytywkę, generator energii i wiele wiele więcej! Mało wrażeń? Co powiesz na laserowe pułapki w luftach wentylacyjnych, walutę do oszczędzania - Faz-Bilony, za którą możesz kupić przedmioty w Kąciku nagród i nie jedną, nie trzy a na dwie Pirackie Zatoczki! Reszta nowego asortymentu: - Menu zawierające 16 nowych i przystosowanych tematycznie wyzwań. - Powracając starzy aktorzy głosowi, ale i przybywa masa nowych! - Nowe skórki biura do odblokowania! - Nowe cutscenki do odblokowania! } Ss_0663312e4957c04b7aa714e98533ee1c7e650778.jpg|Nightmarionne gotowa do ataku, scalony Phantom Freddy i śpiący Rockstar Freddy. W tle siedzący Nightmare BB. Ss_34b4f70690c78c9efbfc68285b8b4d33f034e3c9.jpg|Biuro stylizowane na FNaF'a SL Ss_76d62d53767d4f6910a16d7c0d318fd002825204.jpg|Toy Chica przed nami w masce w biurze stylizowanym na FNaF'a 4 Ss_5e32786dedf53475fd1848e1f7dce99518f13292.jpg|Rockstar Foxy oferujący nam pomoc Ss_fd56394b296c36afae3d0432dfaca986cf9fb77c.jpg|System Luftów Wentylacyjnych Ss_48bcd3ed0bd0dfe4b0bc7388e1647fca9cc4f2cd.jpg|Toy Bonnie atakujący nas wraz z zaklinowaną w Lufcie Withered Chicą w biurze stylizowanym na FNaF'a 3 Ss_cffdf58378e26fae3346c0df6ccbc0c03aeaa3b5.jpg|Menu wyboru postaci 50/20 Ss_d3efde5adcad4c056a60e512132dfaa005b26782.jpg|Widok na Zachodni korytarz w Jack-o-Chicą i Freddy'm Ss_3324d3b312047ad966800203344bc33103bbdd4c.jpg|Widok na Scenę/Kącik Nagród Ss_1eb734bd36a497ee0c86a8dc5340ec6853548b72.jpg|Widok na Kulisy - Toy Freddy gra w 5 Nocy z Panem Przytulasem Ss_51180f7c6db25ed3f59b7b0033f5a556d3ecdb47.jpg|System Rur Wentylacyjnych Ss_f14aeca0fc65efcba58435975edf12acdccff4bb.jpg|Widok na Toalety/Drugą Piracką Zatoczkę z widoczną godziną rozpoczęcia się pokazu Funtime Foxy'ego Znane tryby i będące tam animatroniki: # Bears Attack 1 - Freddy: 10; Golden Freddy: 1; Phantom Freddy: 1; Nightmare Fredbear: 10; Nightmare: 10; Heply:1; Nedd Bear: 1; Rockstar Freddy: 5; Molten Freddy: 1; Lefty: 1; # Bears Attack 2 - Freddy: 10; Toy Freddy: 1; Golden Freddy: 10; Phantom Freddy: 5; Nightmare Freddy: 5; Nightmare Fredbear: 10; Nightmare: 10; Heply: 10; Nedd Bear: 10; Rockstar Freddy: 10; Molten Freddy: 10; Lefty: 10; # Bears Attack 3 - Freddy: 20; Toy Freddy: 5; Golden Freddy: 10; Phantom Freddy: 10; Nightmare Freddy: 10; Nightmare Fredbear: 20; Nightmare: 20; Helpy: 5; Nedd Bear: 10; Rockstar Freddy: 10; Molten Freddy: 10; Lefty: 10; # Pay Attention 1 - Balloon Boy: 5; Balloon Girl: 5; Puppet: 5; Nightmare BB: 5; Old Man Consequences: 5; Funtime Foxy: 5; Helpy: 10; Music Man: 10; El Chip: 5; Funtime Chica: 10; Scraptrap: 5; Phone Guy: 10; # Pay Attention 2 -Balloon Boy: 20; Balloon Girl: 20; Puppet: 10; Nightmare BB: 20; Old Man Consequences: 10; Funtime Foxy: 10; Helpy: 20; Music Man: 20; El Chip: 10; Funtime Chica: 20; Scraptrap: 20; Phone Guy: 20; # Ladies Night 1 - Chica: 5; Toy Chica: 5; Mangle: 5; Balloon Girl: 1; Withered Chica: 5; Jack o' Chica: 5; Circus Baby: 1; Ballora: 1; Happy Frog: 5; Rockstar Chica: 1; Funtime Chica: 1; Scrap Baby: 1; # Ladies Night 2 - Chica: 5; Toy Chica: 10; Mangle: 5; Balloon Girl: 5; Withered Chica: 10; Jack o' Chica: 10; Nightmare Mangle: 1; Circus Baby: 5; Ballora: 5; Happy Frog: 10; Rockstar Chica: 5; Funtime Chica: 5; Scrap Baby: 5; # Ladies Night 3 - Chica: 10; Toy Chica: 20; Mangle: 10; Balloon Girl: 10; Withered Chica: 20; Jack o' Chica: 20; Nightmare Mangle: 10; Circus Baby: 10; Ballora: 10; Funtime Foxy:10; Happy Frog: 20; Rockstar Chica: 10; Funtime Chica: 10; Scrap Baby: 10; # Creepy Crawlies 1 - Mangle: 10; Withered Chica: 5; Withered Bonnie: 10; Puppet: 5; Springtrap: 10; Phantom Mangle: 5; Ennard: 10; Happy Frog: 5; Mr. Hippo: 5; Pigpatch: 5; Nedd Bear: 5; Orville Elephant: 5; Music Man: 5; Molten Freddy: 5; # Creepy Crawlies 2 - Mangle: 20; Withered Chica: 20; Withered Bonnie: 20; Puppet: 10; Springtrap: 20; Phantom Mangle: 10; Ennard: 20; Happy Frog: 20; Mr. Hippo: 20; Pigpatch: 20; Nedd Bear: 20; Orville Elephant: 20; Music Man: 10; Molten Freddy: 20; Scraptrap: 1; # Nightmares Attack - Withered Bonnie: 20; Golden Freddy: 20; Nightmare Freddy: 20; Nightmare Bonnie: 20; Nightmare Fredbear: 20; Nightmare: 20; Jack o' Chica: 20; Nightmare Mangle: 20; Nightmarionne: 20; Nightmare BB: 20; Music Man: 20; Molten Freddy: 20; Scrap Baby: 20; Lefty: 20; # Springtrapped - Balloon Girl: 20; Springtrap: 20; Phantom Mangle: 20; Phantom Freddy: 20; Phantom BB: 20; Nightmarionne: 10; Trash and The Gang: 10; Rockstar Foxy: 20; Scraptrap: 20; Lefty: 20; # Old Friends - Freddy: 20; Bonnie: 20; Chica: 20; Foxy: 20; Toy Freddy: 20; Toy Bonnie: 20; Toy Chica: 20; Mangle: 20; Balloon Boy: 20; Puppet: 20; Springtrap: 20; Circus Baby: 20; Phone Guy: 20; # Chaos 1 - Toy Freddy: 5; Withered Bonnie: 5; Puppet: 5; Phantom Mangle: 5; Nightmare Freddy: 5; Nightmare Fredbear: 5; Nightmare: 5; Jack o' Chica: 5; Ballora: 5; Trash and The Gang: 1; Happy Frog: 1; Mr. Hippo: 1; Pigpatch: 1; Rockstar Freddy: 5; Rockstar Bonnie: 5; Rockstar Foxy: 5; Music Man: 5; El Chip: 5; Funtime Chica: 5; Scraptrap: 5; # Chaos 2 - Freddy: 5; Toy Bonnie: 5; Toy Chica: 5; Puppet: 10; Golden Freddy: 10; Phantom Freddy: 20; Phantom BB: 10; Nightmare Bonnie: 10; Nightmare Mangle: 5; Old Man Consequences: 10; Circus Baby: 5; Trash and The Gang: 10; Helpy: 10; Happy Frog: 5; Mr. Hippo: 5; Pigpatch: 5; Rockstar Freddy: 5; Rockstar Chica: 5; Rockstar Foxy: 10; Music Man: 20; El Chip: 10; Funtime Chica: 10; Scrap Baby: 20; Scraptrap: 20; Phone Guy: 10; # Chaos 3 - Bonnie: 20; Foxy: 20; Toy Bonnie: 5; Toy Chica: 5; Mangle: 5; Balloon Boy: 5; Balloon Girl: 5; Withered Chica: 5; Withered Bonnie: 20; Phantom Mangle: 20; Phantom BB: 20; Nightmare Bonnie: 20; Nightmarionne: 20; Nightmare BB: 20; Old Man Consequences: 20; Ennard: 20; Trash and The Gang: 20; Helpy: 20; Happy Frog: 10; Mr. Hippo: 10; Pigpatch: 10; Nedd Bear: 20; Orville Elephant: 20; Rockstar Freddy: 10; Rockstar Bonnie: 20; Rockstar Chica: 20; Rockstar Foxy: 20; Music Man: 20; El Chip: 20; Funtime Chica: 20; Lefty: 20; Phone Guy: 20; Edit#21 - Teaser - 52. i 53. animatronik Niedawno Scott wrzucił na kolejny teaser sugerując tym już tryb 53/20. 636px|center Things Get Worse - Jest Coraz Gorzej Edit#22 - Uaktualnienie spisu i działania postaci Edit#23 - Teaser - 52. animatronik ujawniony Scott zdradza nam tożsamość 52. animatornika a jest nim - Shadow Bonnie. 636px|center Edit#24 - Status postępu na dzień 21.06.2018.r. Scott chwali się nam swoim statusem postępu z UCN. (Link nieaktualny - Post usunięty) width="100%" width="50%" Progress Report 6/21/18 Hey guys, I wanted to post my most recent progress report here before thee game's release next week! I'm also planing on releasing a demo either today or tomorrow. It will be similar to the one that I released early for a few youtubers, but even more limited. You will only be able to add up to 1000 points worth of characters (so a maximum of 5 characters set to 20). It also won't have the additional office skins or the voice acting (in an effort to reduce file size). But it should give everyone a feel for the new game, and also give everyone an opportunity to help me weed out any last minute bugs in the mechanics! I'll keep you updated about the demo. In the meantime, here are some recent development notes. Character mechanics: I've been tweaking the character mechanics a little. I haven't made any of them easier. In fact, all of my changes have been to buff-up characters who were too easy to avoid. Jack-O-Chica: When the office is over 100 degrees, the office doors now have no effect on her. I changed it because I found myself letting the office stay at a roasty 120 degrees with minimal consequences. Baby, Nightmare Bonnie, and Nightmare Mangle: These characters can now all break down the doors, meaning that buying their plush toys is the only way to prevent their attacks. I change this because I found myself simply closing the door and saving my coins. Phantom Freddy: Now when he jumpscare you, enemies in the vent can use that as an opportunity to get into your office and attack. Phantom Freddy now appears faster when the office is hot. New features: Now after getting a Game Over there is a chance that you will receive a consolation prize the form of a power-up. These power-ups can be activated before a night starts to give you a minor advantage, and I do mean minor, as I didn't want them to significantly impact gameplay. There re four items: Fridge: This item starts the office at cool 50 degrees rather than the normal 60. This can give a little more wiggle room at the start of the night and keeps heat-activated animatronics at bay for a little longer. 3-Coins: This item does exactly what I says and lets you start the night with 3 Faz-Coins, giving you a slight head start in your coin collection. Battery: Lets you start the night with 102% power, rather than the normal 100%. DD Repel: Prevents Dee Dee from appearing for the duration of the night. These items do not stack with themselves; for instance, you cannot use five batteries to start with 110% power. However, you can use one of each per night. Voice Acting: Even more characters have voice actors now, including: - Music Man - Funtime Foxy - Jack-O-Chica - Marionette New Characters: When Dee Dee appears, she can not only summon any number of normal characters, she can also summon one of two characters not on the character select screen. RXQ (full name RWQFSFASXC, aka Shadow Bonnie): Once activated, he will make the office go black for about ten seconds. You will not be able to see the doors, meaning you will have to keep track of what is open and closed through other means. That can only happen once per night. ???: The second character will be revealed all in good time. Testing Progress: I haven't been attempting to 50/20 mode anymore. Instead I started adding characters, one at a time, on max difficulty. My high-score right now is 6,800 (34 character set to 20); I thought I might be able to push it to 7,000 but haven't been able to so far. I don't think my current strategy will hold up going further. I'm not going to mention what characters I included or didn't include, that's part of the fun! I'll wait and see how long it takes someone to beat my score! So as it stands now, the game-creator's high score is 6,800! My son Braden has been playing a lot as well, and was able to beat 50/1 mode, something I still can't do (looks like I'm the one that needs to git gud). I think that 50/1 mode is going to be a lot more challenging than people think because there are certain characters that require a lot more time to manage than others. Characters like Toy Freddy, Chica, and Funtime Foxy, can demand a lot of attention even when set to 1. And as for 50/20 mode, I think I can say with confidence that it's impossible. As I said, I can't even beat 50/1 mode. My son tried to play 50/2 mode and it broke him (he hasn't played since). So yeah, let's all just take a step back. (Dawko, if you want to back out I completely support you, and I think the community would as well.) Status Postępu na dzień 21.06.2018.r. Witajcie moi drodzy. Zanim wydam gry w przyszłym tygodniu, pragnę z wami podzielić się tym, co udało mi się już osiągnąć. Dodatkowo powiem, że mam w planach wydać dla was demo UCN dzisiaj lub jutro. Będzie bardzo podobne do tego, co otrzymali YouTuberzy, ale bardziej ograniczone. Maksymalna ilość punktów do zdobycia będzie wynosiła 1000 (co oznacza, że będziecie mogli ustawić maksymalnie 5 animatroników na 20). Nie będzie też możliwe ustawienie innych skórek biura, jak i również nie będzie żadnych aktorów głosowych (wszystko w celu zmniejszenia rozmiaru pliku). Mam nadzieję, że każdy będzie mógł się poczuć jak w nowej grze, jak i będzie mógł mi pomóc w wyeliminowaniu ostatnio błędów. Będę was informować na bieżąco odnośnie demo. W międzyczasie przedstawię wam parę nowych rzeczy: Zmiany w mechanikach postaci: W mechanikach postaci troszkę się pozmieniało. Nie polegało to jednak na ułatwieniu postaci. Właściwie zmiany wszystkie został wprowadzony tylko dla tych postaci, których odparcie ataku było zbyt łatwe. Jack-O-Chica: Kiedy w biurze jest około 38 stopni, nie mogą jej powstrzymać nawet drzwi. Dokonałem tej zmiany, ponieważ zauważyłem, że sam czasami pozwalałem sobie pozostawić biuro z temperaturą około 40 stopni, nie mając przy tym żadnych konsekwencji. Baby, Nightmare Bonnie i Nightmare Mangle: Wszystkie te postacie mogę teraz wyważać drzwi, dzięki czemu kupienie ich pluszowych zabawek jest jedynym sposobem na uniknięcie ich ataku. Dokonałem tej zmiany, ponieważ zauważyłem, że sam czasami pozwalałem sobie na to, aby zamknąć po prostu drzwi i zaoszczędzić trochę Faz-Bilonów. Phantom Freddy: Gdy zaatakuje, wrogowie skradający się z luftów wentylacyjnych mogę teraz łatwiej dostać się do biura i zaatakować Cię. Dodam jeszcze, że im cieplej jest w biurze, tym szybciej Phantom Freddy się będzie scalał. Nowe Funkcje: Od teraz po zakończeniu gry istnieje szansa, że otrzymasz nagrodę pocieszenia w formie power-upów. Będzie można je aktywować przed rozpoczęciem kolejnej nocy. Dadzą Ci one minimalną przewagę. Nie chcę po prostu, by miały zbyt znaczący wpływ na grę. A oto i one: Mróz na start: Grę rozpoczniesz, mając 10 stopni w biurze, a nie 15. Otrzymujesz dzięki temu trochę więcej swobody na start, gdyż animatroniki ciepłolubne będą nieaktywne nieco dłużej. Gruba forsa: Co tu dużo mówić, otrzymujesz już na start 3 Faz-Bilony i tyle. Napięcie na zaczęcie: Otrzymujesz na start 2 dodatkowe procenty energii. Zraza DD: Nie ma szans, aby w ciągu całej nocy pojawiła się Dee Dee. Pamiętaj, że w ciągu jednej nocy nie możesz użyć kilku takich samych power-upów, aby mieć przykładowo 110% energii. Jedyne co możesz zrobić to użyć po jednym z każdego rodzaju. Aktorzy Głosowi: Kolejne postacie otrzymały głos a w tym: - Music Man - Funtime Foxy - Jack-O-Chica - Marionette Nowe Postacie: Pojawienie się Dee Dee nie powoduje tylko pojawienie się dowolnej postaci z menu wyboru, ale także jednej z tych dodatkowych, których w menu wyboru nie ma. RXQ (właściwie RWQFSFASXC, aka Shadow Bonnie): Raz w ciągu całej nocy aktywuje się i zaciemnia biuro do takiego poziomu, że aby dalej kontrolować, które drzwi są otwarte, a które nie musisz znaleźć inny sposób. ???: Drugą postać ujawnię w swoim czasie. Postęp w Testach: Skończyłem z trybem 50/20. Postanowiłem natomiast dodawać sobie postacie po jednej na najwyższym poziome trudności. Udało mi się osiągnąć wynik 6800 (co oznacza, że przeszedłem noc z 34 maksymalnie trudnymi animatronikami); myślałem, że dobiję do 7000, ale się nie udało. Nie wydaje mi się, aby moja strategia była wystarczająco dobra. Nie powiem wam jakie postacie zawarłem w grze a jakich nie, bo właśnie o to chodzi! Zobaczymy, komu pierwszemu uda się pobić mój wynik - wynik samego twórcy gry - 6800! Mój syn Braden pograł trochę i przeszedł w końcu tryb 50/1, czego ja cały czas nie potrafię zrobić (to ja tu chyba powinienem nauczyć się grać).wydaje mi się, że tryb 50/1 jest trudniejszy, niż ludziom się wydaje, gdyż dalej są tam postacie wymagające od nas więcej uwagi. Są do m.in.: Toy Freddy, Chica i Funtime Foxy. Co z tego, że są ustawieni na 1 - dalej trzeba na nich poświęcać sporo czasu. A co do samego trybu 50/20, z całą pewnością mogę powiedzieć, że jest niemożliwy. Jak już wspominałem, sam nie potrafiłem przejść nawet trybu 50/1. Mój syn próbował przejść 50/2, ale nie powiodło mu się (od tej pory już nie gra). No... więc tak to się prezentuje. (Dawko, jeśli chcesz się wycofać, całkowicie Cię popieram i mam nadzieję, że społeczność zrobi to samo.) } Edit#25 - Zapowiedź i wydanie Dema UCN - Troll Scott postanowił dość szybko dać nam dostęp do Dema UCN... co się okazało niestety kolejnym jego trollem. width="100%" width="50%" Hey guys, the demo will be available in about 1 hour/30 minutes/the demo is OUT! >the ink will be here I realize that even with the 1,000 points limit, that would still allow you to play 50/2 mode, which is undefeated as of now. The demo has been stripped of voice acting and other extra content so that the demo can be a lean file size. However, I would still request that people who download this game not try to datamine or decompile it. I understand that's a big ask considering that this is the internet, but all it does it ruin potential surprises for when the full release comes out next week. Please report here with any bugs, glitches, or problems that any of you may encounter! Okay, okay, so it was a troll. I'll be leaving for a while! I'll come back when it's safe again and my life is no longer in danger! Farewell for now! Witajcie moi drodzy. Demo będzie dostępne do pobrania za jakąś godzinkę/jakieś 30 minut/Demo już JEST! >tu będzie link Tak w ogóle to zauważyłem, że mając do dyspozycji jedynie 1000 pkt, dalej możecie rozegrać tryb 50/2, którego ja jeszcze nie przeszedłem. Demo zostało pozbawione głosów od aktorów oraz innych dodatkowych treści. Dzięki temu Demo jest lekkim plikiem. Jednakże chciałbym prosić tych, co już to pobiorą o niegrzebanie w kodzie ani niedekompilowanie gry. Wiem, że to wyzwanie, aby dotrzeć do każdego, bo to przecież internet, ale mówię wam, jeśli to zrobicie, zepsujecie sobie niespodzienkę, zwłaszcza że pełna wersja wychodzi już w przyszłym tygodniu. Proszę zgłaszać mi tu wszelkie błędy napotkane przez was podczas rozgrywki. Dobra, dobra... tak... to był troll. Ulatniam się na chwilę! Przeczekam i wrócę, gdy już będę bezpieczny! Żegnam! } Edit#26 - Teaser - 53. animatronik ujawniony + zapowiedź 54. Mamy kolejny teaser ujawniający kolejnego "ukrytego" animatronika. Jest nim - Plushtrap. 636px|center Things Get Much Worse - Jest Coraz Gorzej i Gorzej Edit#27 - Scott wyżala się width="100%" width="50%" So... today was supposed to be my release date. You all know how I hate official release dates. Well today I was going to release my game early. But... I promised someone that I wouldn't release the game before the 27th. I had forgotten that I'd made that promise, but now I have to honor it. And now you will all suffer for it. >:( I'm going to continue to add characters, every day, without exception. Now we will all burn! >:D Więc.. tak właściwie to dzisiaj miało wyjść UCN. Wiecie jak bardzo nie cierpię takich premier. Miałem wydać grę wcześniej. Jednakże... Obiecywałem pewnej osobie, że nie wydam gry przed 27... i prawie o tym zapomniałem, ale jak obiecywałem to obiecywałem. Mam swój honor. A teraz z tego powodu wszyscy będziecie cierpieć. >:( A teraz każdego dnia będę dodawać nowego animatronika, KAŻDEGO, bez wyjątku. I tak wszyscy spłoniemy! >:D } Edit#28 - Teaser - 54. animatronik ujawniony + zapowiedź 3 kolejnych I jak Scott zapowiedział, jest i kolejny animatronik - Nightmare Chica. 636px|center Things Get Much, Much Worse - Jest Wręcz Fatalnie Edit#29 - Teaser - 55. animatronik ujawniony Jest kolejny animatronik - Bonnet 636px|center Edit#30 - Teaser - 56. animatronik ujawniony Z kolei następne są... - Minireeny 636px|center Edit#31 - Teaser - 57. animatronik ujawniony + zapowiedź kolejnego Ostatnim... a nie... po prostu kolejnym dodanym przez Scotta animatronikiem jest - Lolbit. 636px|center Things Get Much, Much, Much Worse - Fatality do kwadratu Edit#32 - Teaser - 58. animatronik ujawniony Teraz już ostatnim dodanym animatronikiem jest - Fredbear?. 636px|center Edit#33 - Teaser - pustka I wszystko ucichło. "Ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie. Co to będzie? Co to będzie" (A. Mickiewicz - Dziady Cz. II) 636px|center Edit#34 - UCN wyjdzie wcześniej? Scott ma zamiar wydać UCN wcześniej a dokładniej dzisiaj. width="100%" width="50%" Hey guys, I just wanted to let you all know that I'll be releasing Ultimate Custom Night today if all goes well (I have some little things to fix and update). All of the guys who helped with the gameplay montage (Dawko, Razzbowski, 8-Bit Ryan, FuzionZGamer, and CoryxKenshin) will be posting their videos any minute! >link will be here< (What am I talking about? There won't be a link here, it will be on Steam of course!) So hang in there, I'm working on it! ;) There is a big button here that says "Release App". It's green. I'm not sure what to do with it though, the directions are confusing. I'm emailing tech support now to find out what I'm supposed to do with the button. UPDATE: I'm getting confusing responses from people. Some people are recommending that I use the num-pad to activate the Release App button, but that doesn't seem to work. I've also tried copying and pasting my intentions over it. UPDATE 2: Valve has emailed back and said they are unfamiliar with the button I'm speaking of. UPDATE 3: I've noticed that when I move the mouse cursor over the button, it changes color. However, moving the cursor over the button doesn't seem to activate it either. I will Google how to activate buttons. BRB UPDATE 4: Everyone keeps telling me to click it. I don't have a touch screen geniuses!!! Otherwise, I would! OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH, click it with the MOUSE!!!! Got it. Done. Witajcie moi drodzy. Chciałbym, abyście wiedzieli, że jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem to UCN wydam już dzisiaj (coś tam trzeba naprawić a coś uleprzyć). Ci, co pomagali mi z utworzeniem traileru rozgrywki (Dawko, Razzbowski, 8-Bit Ryan, FuzionZGamer i CoryxKenshin) już niebawem opublikują swoje pełne wersje rozgrywek na swoich kanałach. >Link będzie tu< (Co ja gadam? Przecież to będzie na Steamie a nie gdzieś tam w internecie) Trzymajcie się, ja wracam do pracy! ;) Mam przed sobą taki wielki zielony przycisk "Wydaj Grę". Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co z nim zrobić. Skontaktuję się z obsługą. Może oni mi jakoś pomogą... UPDATE: Ludzie mnie zmylają. Piszą, abym użył klawiatury numerycznej ale to nie działa. Więc... dalej nie wiem co robić. UPDATE 2: Ludzie z Valve mi odpisali. Oni nawet nie wiedzą o jakim przycisku mowa... UPDATE 3: Spostrzegłem właśnie, że gdy najadę na ten guzik, on zmieni kolor. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że gduzik jest niewciśnięty. Może wujek Google jakoś pomoże. Z/W UPDATE 4: Powiadacie bym to kliknął, ale ja nie mam ekranu dotykowego!!! Tak to by już to dawno zrobił! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, miałem to myszką kliknąć!!! Załapałem. I jest } Aktualna mapa postaci z Ulitmate Custom Night! class="wikitable" style="width:100%;font-size:x-small;" style="width:10%;" Freddy style="width:10%;" Bonnie style="width:10%;" Chica style="width:10%;" Foxy style="width:10%;" Toy Freddy style="width:10%;" Toy Bonnie style="width:10%;" Toy Chica style="width:10%;" Mangle style="width:10%;" Balloon Boy style="width:10%;" Balloon Girl - Withered Chica Withered Bonnie Marionetka Withered Golden Freddy Springtrap Phantom Mangle Phantom Freddy Phantom Balloon Boy Nightmare Freddy i Fredziaki Nightmare Bonnie - Nightmare Fredbear Nightmare Jack-O-Chica Nightmare Mangle Nightmarionne Nightmare Balloon Boy Stary Człowiek "Konsekwencje" Circus Baby Ballora Funtime Foxy - Ennard Gang Śmieciaków Helpy Happy Frog Mr.Hippo Pigpatch Nedd Bear Orville Elephant Rockstar Freddy Rockstar Bonnie - Rockstar Chica Rockstar Foxy Music Man El Chip Funtime Chica Molten Freddy Scrap Baby William Afton (AKA Scraptrap) Lefty Phone Guy } class="wikitable" style="width:10%;font-size:x-small;" style="width:10%;" Dee Dee } class="wikitable" style="width:30%;font-size:x-small;" style="width:10%;" Shadow Bonnie style="width:10%;" Plushtrap style="width:10%;" Nightmare Chica - Bonnet Minireeny Lolbit } class="wikitable" style="width:10%;font-size:x-small;" style="width:10%;" Fredbear? } Co sądzisz o prędkości dodawanych tu informacji, jakości ich oraz tłumaczeń? Są świetne Są bardzo dobre Są dobre Są takie sobie Są słabe Są bardzo słabe Są fatalne }} Kategoria:Teoria